


Take my hand

by seratonation



Series: All My Life [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Tattoos, tattooist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Steve's idea, but he never thought Tony would go along with it. Tattoos were a commitment. Then again, so is marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was always going to be part of the verse, I just never got the space to do it justice until [sapphirescribe](https://twitter.com/sapphirescribe) mentioned wanting more Tony and Steve in a tattoo au. 
> 
> You don't need to have read the others to get this.

“This is really cheesy you know that right?” Tony said, cutting out the template carefully, his own name in his handwriting.

Steve sighed. “I’m aware,” he said, “but you're gonna do it for me anyway.”

“Like I was going to let anyone else do it for you,” Tony said, not looking up.

Steve smiled, leaning forward in the chair and putting his hand out on the table. Tony picked up the template and placed on Steve’s finger. “Hows that?” he asked, “the placing okay?”

“I was thinking,” Steve said, “I want it the other way round.”

“Then it’d be upside down,” Tony said. 

“Not to me,” Steve said, “that way I can see it the right way up all the time.”

Tony turned the template around, and considered it. “And then when you show it to people you will be holding your hand up.”

“Exactly,” Steve said, “like a wedding ring.”

“Hmm,” Tony said, and looking at it again, “I like it.”

Steve grinned. “Good,” he said, “let’s do it that way.”

Tony transferred the name onto Steve’s skin and started up the machine. He leaned down and then pulled away again. “Are you sure?” All teasing was gone from his voice, an uncertain edge to it now. 

“Yes,” Steve said emphatically.

“What if-”

“Tony,” Steve interrupted, using his free hand to touch Tony’s face, turning it to look Steve in the eye, “we’re already married, we have the rings.”

“But tattoos are forever,” Tony said.

“I know,” Steve said gently, “that’s why I’m doing it, I want you to know for sure, that I’m with you forever, no matter what.”

Tony let out a breath. “You’re such a sap,” he said, but his voice was soft, and he was returning Steve’s smile.

“Okay,” Tony said, and got back into position, “let’s get started.”

It didn’t hurt Steve as much as his elbow tattoo did, but it was a lot smaller, and Tony was an expert. Steve was tempted to get so many more tattoos, just so he could watch Tony work.

When Tony was done, Steve held up his hand to admire his work. He couldn't help smiling. “It’s perfect,” he said. 

“Good,” Tony said, “now, I want you to do mine.”

“What?” Steve said, dropping his hand.

“I want you to do mine,” Tony repeated, slowly and more deliberately.

“Tony I can’t- what if I mess it up.”

“You won’t mess it up,” Tony said, “and I’ll be right here, helping you every step of the way.”

“Tony-”

Tony’s expression changed and he practically fluttered his eyelashes.

“Don’t give me your puppy eyes,” Steve said desperately, “you know I can’t say no to that!”

Tony grinned at him. “I do know,” he said, “Please, it’d mean so much to me.”

Steve pursed his lips. “Bastard,” he said, and picked up the template. He put it into place gently, trying to center it. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Tony said, “now pick up the ink and transfer it.” Steve did as he was told, “Good, now start up the gun, by pressing the start button.”

“I know how to start it,” Steve said, exasperated, “I’ve seen it done before.”

“Oh you have?” Tony said, “Please, show me how you’re going to ace this.”

Steve grinned and shook his head, biting his lip to stop the retort. He leaned forward, took a deep breath and started working. When he was done with the first letter, Tony spoke up.

“Breathe,” he said, “can’t have you fainting on me.”

Steve let out his breath in one go. “How’s that?” he said looking at the S. It didn't seem too bad, not as shaky as he’d thought it’d be, considering how forceful the gun was.

“You’re doing great,” Tony said, “keep going.”

Steve felt a weight settle in his chest as he did, pausing between each letter. When he came to do the V though, Tony’s hand was on his. “Like this,” he said, and directed Steve’s hand into position, “less drag, so less bleeding.”

Steve nodded and followed instructions, starting at the top and moving down to meet the lines. 

“You’re doing so well,” Tony encouraged, “you’re almost there.”

Steve grinned and got to work on the last letter. When he was done he pulled back and wiped away the ink to assess the final result.

“What do you think?” he asked Tony.

“Not bad,” he said, “for a first timer.” 

Tony’s grin was teasing so Steve relaxed. “You can always get it redone later,” he said, looking at Tony through his lashes.

“Are you kidding?” Tony said, “This is my favourite tattoo, I would never do such a thing. The only person allowed to touch it is you.”

Steve couldn't stop the laugh. “That works for me.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, and when Steve nodded, Tony smiled, pulling Steve towards him for a kiss. “That works for me too.”


End file.
